I Love You
by bykari
Summary: Just a little something. One-Shot. Kendall & Rose, and their child May  : Review thanks.


**HEEEYYYYYOOOO! This is a little something for my best friend Rose! One-shot. WootWoot! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own BTR. If i did. . . i don't wanna say it. xD**

**HOPE YOU LIKE ROSEROSE! LOVE YOU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV <strong>

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. "-ommy, daddy! wake up im hungwy", my 3 year old daughter, May, said, poking me on my thighs. I smiled, I turned to my husband, Kendall. "What do you want to eat sweety?", i asked May. "Food!", she screamed, and ran out the door. I chuckled, at how crazy she is. "Kendall, wake up", i whispered/said. "Noooo.", he grunted. I though for a second, something popped in my head. "KENDALL THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!", I screamed. He jumped up, and fell on the floor. "Oww", he said, as i laughed.

He stood up straight, and glared daggers at me. I cocked my head, smiling. A devilish smile crept on his lips. "Per se, i'll give you 5 seconds to run", he said. "I'll take it.", i said. With a jump, i flew out the door. Knowing he's faster than me, i felt two strong hands on my waist. I giggled the whole time he twirled me around. He faced me in front of him. He kissed my lips, "ewwww.", May screamed. We separated laughing. Kendall swept May from the floor. "Daddy, do you have to go to work today?", May asked, with her sweet voice. "Yes i do. I'll be back as soon as i can, okay May?", Kendall smiled.

"Ohkayy", May pouted. "I'm hungwyyyy!", she said, with the same pouting face. "Let's go make food!", i suggested, May smiled, and positioned her arms infront of me, for me to carry her now. "Well, im going to get ready for work.", Kendall said. "Okay, you have..30 minutes young man.", i said, winking at him. He smiled. I walked to the kitchen with May still in my arms. "Mommy, how did you meet daddy?", May asked, smiling. I never thought my 3 year old would asked that, i expected her to ask when she turns at least 6 years old. I smiled.

**_*Flashback* *Flashback* *Flashback* *Flashback*_**

I knocked on my best friend's apartment door. "Coming", i heard him say. He opened the door and smiled, "Hey Rose, Whats up?", he asked. "Hey James, i'm bored, so i came here.", i said. Without permission, i came in his small apartment, with swirly slide. I sat on the couch, lifted my legs, to rest on the coffee table. "Nonono, feet, on the ground.", he ordered. I sighed and put my feet down. "James, don't be such a-" "Hey James, where's the so...ap.", the blonde guy's voice died down when he saw me. He was shirtless, but he still had shorts on, thank god.

He had confused look plastured on his face. "I'm Rose, James' best friend.", i said, answering his un-said question. He still had a confused look. "Fromm schoool.", James added. Blondie shrugged. "Forget it.", James said. James sat next to me, and sighed.  
>"Who's that?", i whispered. "He is...Kendall.", he said, turning on the tv. He's so HOOTTT, i thought to myself. "And please, don't ask him out! Last time you asked my other best friend out, he left out of state.", James said. "Who? Tom?", i asked. "Mhmm.", he nodded. "What did you expect, he was hott.", i said, smirking.<p>

He chuckled. Harry Potter was on. "AHHHHH, HARRY POTTER IS ONNNNN! WOOOPWOOP.", i screamed. "Gosh Rose, calm down, its almost over anyways.", James said. "Give me the control!", i ordered. He shook his head no. I gave him a look. He gave up, and gave me the control. "HAAAA! Its HARRY POTTER WEEKEND!", i said. He sighed. I know he hated Harry Potter.

**_*1 year later*_**

"I'm nervous.", i said. "This your first time?", Kendall asked. I nodded, scared. "Oh come on! Its just a rollercoaster.", he said. I shook my head no. "Please, i'll protect you.", Kendall gave me his cutest face ever. I gave up. "ohhhhkkkaaay.", i said. "Yessss!", he said. I glared at him. "I mean, yayyy", he said. I rolled my eyes.  
>After the ride, i got a little dizzy. "Wow! That was so awesome, but i feel dizzy.", i said. "Thats probably part of the ride.", he nodded. I shook it off. "So where do you wanna go next babe?", he asked, putting his arms around my shoulders, squeezing them lightly.<p>

"Home, i'm tired.", i said. "Awhhh, we just got here!", he complained. "Kendall, we were here for about 5 hours.", i replied. "Fineeee.', he said.

***3 years later***

"Rose Marie Adams, do you take Kendall Francis Knight as your husband?", the priest asked me. Without hesitation i said, "i do". "Kendall Francis Knight, do you take Rose Leslie Santino as your be loved wife?", the priest asked once more. Kendall smiled, "I do.". The priest smiled, "You may kiss the bride.", he finally said. Kendall lightly grabbed my waist, pulled me towards him. We kissed for a good 7 seconds. Everybody screamed of joy. We looked at the crowd of people, and smiled. Kendall gave me one last peck, and we walked down the church isle.

***6 months later***

"Congratulations, you are 4 weeks pregnant!", the doctor told us. I turned to Kendall, who was tearing up. "Are you crying?", i asked him. "What, no, just allergies.", he said, whiping the few tears that escaped his green eyes. I giggled. "I'll leave you guys a moment.", the doctor smiled, walking out the room. I turned to Kendall. "Are you sad or happy.", i asked. "I'm actually excited.", he said, happily. He kissed me on lips. "I want a girl.", he said. I surprised, looked at him. He nodded, "Named, May Rosaline Knight.", he finished.

***Present* *Present* *Present* *Present***

I can't believe i told my daughter everything. I knew she wouldn't understand me, but it all just came. Kendall stood there, probably still listening about everything. "Mommy! I'm hungwwwwyyyyyyyyy!", May whined. Kendall grabbed a bowl, milk, and cereal. He handed May her cereal, "Thank you daddy.", she said, eating her cereal. He kissed her forehead. "Bye daddy! Tell uncle Logan, James, and uncle Carlos i said hiiii!", she said. "Okay sweety.", he smiled.

Kendall was walking to the door, as i trailed behind him. "Well, i'll see you and May at 2.", he smiled. "Okay, imma probably bring Jackie, Nicole, and Karina.", i said. "Haha, okay, bye Rose.", he said giving a peck on the lips. "Bye, love you!", i said. He didn't return it.

I walked to the kitchen where May was. I heard the phone ring from the living room. I picked May up in my arms. And almost jogged to the phone. "Hello?" "Rose, i forgot." "Kendall? what did you forget?" "I forgot to tell you i love you" I smiled, and blushed. "Love you too Kendall."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? and Hope you liked it RoseRose! If you have a twitter go follow her RockinSchmidt she's amazing. If i did a spelling mistake, or a grammar mistake im like so sorry. I was distracted. Anywho! Review! Please :)<strong>


End file.
